Kimi's Father
by fanficchick122
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Kimi's biological dad? Read and find out! By the way, I accept OC's!


Author's Note: I know that many Rugrats fans have most likely wondered what happened to Kimi's biological father. We did see Hiro in an 'All Grown Up' and Kira and Chaz seemed to be on good terms with him. This clearly shows that Kira and Hiro are divorced, and probably have been ever since Kira was pregnant with Kimi. Anyway, read to find out about how and why I think Kira and Hiro divorced.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rugrats, and am not receiving money for writing this. Their respective authors and producers own the characters and OC's. Klasky Csupo owns the original Rugrats characters, and the authors who have leant me their OC's so far have been Nairobi-Harper and TCKing12.

If you wish for your OC to be in this story, please say so in the review section or send me a PM (private message). However, if I would like your OC to be in this story, I will PM you.

**Kimi's Father**

**Prologue**

"_Location: Richmond, Virginia, April 2__nd__, 2031"_

It was a Wednesday morning in Richmond, and one could say that it was the most gorgeous Wednesday in spring. The birds were singing, the weather was nice, and the grass could not be any greener! The only issue a fellow might have with the weather was how sunny it was out, but that was actually one of the things that most in Danville enjoyed.

Since this was such a perfect Wednesday morning, it was a perfect day to play out. Most parents thought this, too. One parent who thought this was Kimi Albany. Even though it was such a perfect day out, her children were still inside of the castle, running around. Sure, they were six, and they lived in a huge home, so none could blame, but who did not want to be outside in the hot summer sun? "George, Abigail, could you two stop running around?" Kimi asked.

The two twins who were playing a game of 'tag' inside stopped. The female of the two, Abigail, turned around, her dark purple hair moving as she did. Her bright blue eyes stared at her mother in confusion before she realized why her mother had told the two to stop. "We are sorry, Mother," Abigail said. Her blue eyes were begging for forgiveness. The two usually never did something so disrespectful. George, the male of the two, was begging for forgiveness with his brown eyes. "Yes, Mother, we apologize for what has happened," George said. Kimi smiled at them. "I forgive you both," she said. "Please, play your game outside, though. Your father is to be home soon and he will not be pleased if he finds you two running around." The twins nodded before walking out.

Their yard looked wonderful. Even though Kimi was not much of a gardener, her stepfather was, and he had been teaching the twins how to garden ever since they could play with toys. George and Abigail continued their game out there. Abigail glared at George with her blue eyes. For a girl as nice as she was, she could be very competitive at times. George clenched his fists and glared at his sister with his brown eyes. The same could be said for him.

For such a beautiful day, it was rather windy. The wind blew Abigail's dark purple hair, and it blew George's short, dark purple hair. He grinned. George usually won these games. Not to be sexist, although, since he was a male, he could run faster than Abigail. Abigail often thought this was not fair, although she was too sweet to say it aloud. Abigail glared at him, and George glared at her. "I'm going to win this today," Abigail said. "Not by a fair chance," George said. "Now start counting." Abigail grinned. Today she was going to be the one chasing after George. Her friend, Isabella, had once told her that meant she might have a better chance of winning. "One, two, three!" Abigail exclaimed before she began chasing George.

In her Confederacy Uniform, she began chasing her brother. She ran as fast as she could, her hair flowing through the wind. "I'm going to win this," Abigail thought. Eventually, she caught up to George's pace, tagged him, and said, "Tag, you're it!' She was panting. Abigail had never worked this hard to win before. George was panting, too. "Whoa, sis, you got me," George said. "No offense, but I never thought you would win." Abigail smiled. "There is a first time for everything," she said, looking at her now dirty hands. Mother and Father would certainly want her and George to wash as soon as they walked inside. "That's what Grandpa always says."

"I know," George said. He looked around at their beautiful garden. "He's also the one who taught us gardening." Abigail suddenly remembered a question that she had wanted to ask George for a long time. "George?" Abigail said. "Yes, Abigail?" He asked. "Do you think that Chaz is our real grandfather?"


End file.
